Aftermath
by Dominatrice
Summary: And so they stood. Two small, broken figures in the aftermath of anguish and hate. -- Christms Fic Response. AU. DG.


**Aftermath**

**A/N:** A response to the D/G Christmas Fic Challenge on the 'rowan_greenleafs DG Forum'. This is most definitely AU. As always, I **Disclaim**…

/x/x/x/x/x/

Ginny stared despondently at the ruins that had once been Hogwarts. The tall, graceful towers and turrets were now scattered upon the broken ground, forming disjointed patterns for any passing onlooker. Silence reigned now, for which she was grateful, the explosions and screams of battle had faded into the twilight, finally. Ginny didn't know if there was anyone left, at this present moment she didn't care much. It suddenly occurred to her that she should try and call for someone.

"Mum? Dad?" Her voice was little more than a whisper, not really registering above the muted ringing in her ears, a result of the explosion that had torn down the Astronomy Tower. Her shoulders sagged in resignation, a certainty was growing within her, it had started in the base of her stomach and had somehow reached her throat, choking her with its unwavering conviction. _They were all dead._

Ginny was aware of her breath hitching at the thought, but she couldn't be sure if she was crying or not. Everything was numb, her face, her hands… everything. Even her heart, for the moment.

Advancing on weak legs Ginny made her way towards the castle, deep within her shell shocked mind her body's primitive defences were taking over, guiding her to the place that logically should have been a safe haven.

Ginny stumbled up the careworn steps; the numbness was beginning to fade, leaving her with a steadily growing ache that kept advancing into a shooting pain when she least expected it. As her hand extended to the push open the door, she pulled up short. There were no doors left to push open, the remains of them lay in splinters around her feet.

Unexpectedly driven by the urge to get out of the open Ginny hurried into the Entrance Hall, eyes darting to both left and right in an attempt to spot danger before it spotted her. Still in a deep state of shock Ginny could only stare in subdued horror at the corpses littering the once pristine floor, no cry of outrage or grief passed her lips, only a wide eyed look of vulnerability adorned her features.

Moving sightlessly around the blocks of fallen ceiling and general rubble, Ginny made her way to the Great Hall. She needed to go back there, to sit at her place on the table where she had been enjoying the Christmas Feast. The last place she had laughed with her friends moments before the Death Eaters had struck.

The Hall was a mess. It was hard to believe that but a few hours earlier it had been full of light and laughter, hope and promise. Now, the ragged decorations hung limply in a mockery of their former glory.

Ginny kept moving towards the remains of the Gryffindor table. It was on its side, the food and dishes scattered haphazardly around, looking for the entire world like the upturned toys of a boisterous toddler. Ginny walked along its length until she found where she had been sitting just a few hours previously. Sinking down into the familiar seat she closed her eyes, and for a single, glorious moment she could hear Hermione's unmistakable laughter and the continuous _click-click_ of Collins camera.

And then the world just… stopped.

/x/x/x/x/x/

When Ginny awoke, she knew not how long she had been asleep, nor where she was. She blinked uncomprehendingly at the high, vaulted ceiling, taking in silently the scraps of tinsel clinging miserably to the arches. After a moment, when she still did not fully recognise where she was, Ginny dragged herself up into a sitting position. At once the memories of the day came back with vindictive force, slamming into her chest with the force of a steam train. With a gasp of acute pain Ginny curled as far into herself as she could go and lay unmoving on the floor, save for the sobs racking her small frame. A distant part of her mind wondered why it had taken her so long to realise where she was, and it wasn't until she stared up at the ceiling again through a wall of tears that it came to her; the sky enchantment had gone.

Ginny was unsure of how long she lay there, grieving for all that she had lost, it may have been minutes or hours, but all she knew was that she was now unbearably cold and stiff. Forcing herself up into a sitting position she took a deep breath before putting her hand on the bench she had previously sat on, using it to heave herself up.

Fighting back the wave of dizziness that swept over her, Ginny held onto the edge of the upturned table until her knees has stopped shaking as much. Eventually, when she was somewhat certain that her legs wouldn't give way beneath her, Ginny moved away from her table and made her way towards the doors.

Without any warning Ginny went sprawling. Battle instincts kicking in, somewhat belatedly, she rolled quickly, grabbing her wand from its place up her sleeve. There was no attacker, no creature of darkness laying in wait for her. On hands and knees Ginny moved hesitantly towards the place where she had fallen. Neville's tortured, unmoving face peered unseeingly back up at her.

A cry of alarm and anguish escaped Ginny's lips, echoing eerily throughout the silent Entrance Hall. Scrambling to her feet Ginny turned away from her friends body, only to find herself staring into the frozen face of Hannah Abbot. Clasping her hand to her mouth Ginny spun on her heel, desperate to get out of the room containing the dead faces of all the people she knew.

As she stumbled across the room in a daze, Ginny was dimly aware of more familiar faces swimming before her vision; Dean Thomas, Lavender, the Patil sisters… and more._ So many more_.

/x/x/x/x/x/

Ginny was suddenly aware of not being alone. Some small, muffled part of her brain was screaming that she should be alarmed and grabbing for her wand, but the blessed numbness had returned and Ginny sat quietly on the floor, unmoving. If she were to die now, she thought, it wouldn't be such a bad thing. There was no one left, she wasn't even sure who had won the battle – if there had been anyone left to win it that is. _Except me!_ She thought with sudden amusement, _Maybe __**I**__ won the battle!_ A small giggle slipped from between her sore lips at the thought, and before she knew it she was laughing uncontrollably, hysteria coating the sound through and through.

"Something funny, Weasel?" The voice cut through Ginny's gaiety like a knife. Twisting in her sitting position, Ginny turned her head to stare at the speaker, to far gone to care or be surprised.

"No Malfoy." A pause. "My families dead… and my friends. Everyone, I think, except you and me." He stared at her silently, a cut at his hairline dripping a steady trickle of blood down his face. "So no, nothing is _funny_."

He turned his face away for a second.

"Mine too." He whispered eventually. And suddenly, Ginny didn't care that this boy had been her enemy until a few minutes ago. She didn't care that they were from different side. She had _someone_ to share the burden of living with.

For an indefinite period of time the two teenagers stared at each other, not really seeing the other, but the loved ones that they had lost. Eventually Ginny broke the silence.

"It's snowing." Draco looked up in surprise, realising for the first time that a thin layer of white was covering the carnage on the grounds. Ginny continued. "It's funny. I spent all Christmas Eve wishing for a white Christmas – me and Luna loved them – and now I've got one and she's not here to share it with."

"I found Theo earlier." Draco said after a moment's silence. His voice cracked slightly on the name. "He was all… mangled. Theo never really wanted to be a Death Eater. We used to sneak away from the all the meetings when they were held at the Manor and hide in the gardens. When we were younger we used to pretend that Potter would come to us with a plan and somehow we'd overcome the Dark Lord and be free." His face suddenly twisted into the sneer Ginny was more used to seeing. "How fucking _stupid_ we were."

He said no more after that and Ginny was struck by how cold it really was.

"Come on." She murmured, tugging on his sleeve. "Lets go inside." For some reason Draco let her guide him without complaint.

/x/x/x/x/x/

Ginny stared at the boy stood before her. They were stood awkwardly, half in and half out of the Great Hall doors. With trembling fingers she reached a bloody hand up to rest on the icy skin next to his cut.

"You need to see to that Malfoy. It'll get infected." Before she could draw her hand away Draco's own hand flew up to keep it there. His eyelids fluttered closed.

"Just keep it there." He whispered. "That helps." Ginny did as she was told. When she'd stood before the destroyed remains of Hogwarts, things like barriers and enemies had ceased to exist. Eventually Draco opened his eyes again, his quicksilver orbs pinning her in place.

"Ironic isn't it." He said slowly, eyes never leaving her own brass coloured ones. "I promised Pansy this morning that I would kiss her below this very mistletoe." Ginny's eyes flicked up off their own accord, sure enough, there was the offensive plant. "And yet it is you, of all people, I stand here with."

Taking in a deep breath Ginny cocked her head slightly.

"Its bad luck to ignore mistletoe you know." A humourless smile lifted the corners of Draco's lips, and suddenly his cold lips were pressed desperately against hers, and her hands were knotted in his matted hair. It was not a nice kiss, it was harsh and frantic, filled with pain and loathing and despair. Finally pulling back the two survivors observed each other over the sound of their harsh breathing.

"If this is what it's all come down to Weasley." He faulted, paused, collected himself. "If this is it… I'd rather do it with someone else." Pain flashed across his face like a knife. His eyes lowered in shame. "I don't think I can do this _alone_."

At come point Ginny had started crying, and she was shocked to see moisture gathering in the corners of Draco's eyes. Filled with the sudden, inexplicable need for another warm body to hold Ginny drew him abruptly to her, hugging his stiff unyielding body to hers with a fierce determination. After a few moments, his arms hesitantly enclosed her shaking form.

And so they stood. Two small, broken figures in the aftermath of anguish and hate.

/x/x/x/x/x/

**A/N 2:** Okay! I hope that was somewhat enjoyable, it took me three attempts at this to get it even semi-readable! I do apologise for the shortness of this, and any SPaG errors – it is, as ever, Un-Beta'd.

Please do review! Feedback would be _greatly_ appreciated, constructive or otherwise.

Thanks for reading!

WishfulWhispers

xXx


End file.
